The Birth of Deutschland
by Filia Neptuno
Summary: Part of my new "Creation of the Nations" series. All the stories wil center around the main characters of Hetalia's Nyotalia versions. This one just happens to be about Germany... (Not sure when full story will be released, but for now enjoy the proulouge and read the Authors Notes for more!)


She stumbled through the remains. One step in front of the other, her legs shook,. Her feet stuck in the mud beneath her feet, blood rose up to her ankles. War, such a cursed thing to be born from.

This had become normal to her, a broken rib cage sticking out from a dead mans chest, a bayonet laying on the ground, a man eagle spread his leg shredded off at the calf. She didn't know who she was, just that she was different form these men, she was stronger, and something told her she'd be older too, so much older.

A burning, searing pain shot up her left side. She screamed, that high pitch shriek children give off when playing, but she wasn't happy. Her hands clutched at her side as the red began to seep through her white dress, the wind blew her hair across her eyes.

She had seen the men, no, her men do this. She applied pressure as though she could live off of that.

She glanced back, there was that flag again, the blue then the white, and at last the red. They never seemed to leave her alone, they shouted words she couldn't understand at one another. They used their weapons and shot at her men, who did they think they where? What had she a mere child done to them?

She swayed on her feet, No, she though I cannot lay down to sleep yet. She didn't want to lay down like her men, she knew she wouldn't wake up, her men said they'd gone to _Himmel_ , where ever that was.

She ran, and ran, and ran, hoping- no, praying that the movement would keep her alive. They fired at her, they missed, their guns didn't help their aim. She ran into a thicket of trees, believing it would help her get away. She stumbled over roots, and slipped in the mud, but she didn't stop.

She emerged on the other side, and glanced around wildly. She had come to a cobble road, the path was uneven, and had random holes missing stones. But it didn't matter to her, streets, they always lead to city's, perhaps their was city that could cure her.

She began feeling very tired and so she began to walk down the cobble street. As she began to slow, to something equivalent to a stumble, she began to notice small piles of rubble spaced apart, they looked like they had been to hell and back. They where cracked and broken, a _heim_? How could that be a home? Who would wish to live there? And where were her men's wife fixing dinner and minding the children?

And why did that God awful flag, of blue, white, then red hang above her once glourious village?

Her foot snagged against an uneven stone, and she crumbled to her knees. Her knees began to bleed, but she played no mind to that, it didn't hurt. Her whole body was numb, blue eyes stared unblinking forward.

 _Help, bitte... Please, Help me._

She blinked, and the second her eyelashes brushed her cheeks she fell, her body crumbled to the ground.

 _Cold. So cold._

 ** _So this is only the prologue of my story, it's not that great nor that long... However I already have a few chapters written for this story and a few more new stories I hope to have published soon, the new series I am starting WILL be called "Creation of the Nations" and will follow the Nyotalia versions of the main Hetalia characters and there life's. I am not sure when I'll be ready to upload them, hopefully soon- but you can never guarantee anything! I felt like being mean and giving people a bit of a tease... I don't have anything else to say besides I will probably have small authors notes at the end of all my chapters, most of them will probably just have the translations required for whatever's not written in english however sometimes they may be a bit longer like this one. So without further hesitation;_**

 ** _German Translations:_**

 ** _Himmel - Heaven_**

 ** _Heim - Home_**

 ** _Bitte - Please_**

 ** _My German may be incorrect I am not a native German speaker, nor am I fluent in any language besides English, even if my German is better than any other language I know I still make mistakes and would like people to correct me when necessary._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated but not required!_**

 ** _(Thanks to my two guest reviewers, 1) for a German correction, 2) I am aware of how Hima organized the events of Germany's birth in his series- however I am basing my stories off of the Nyotalia universe in order to take some artistic liberties, so it may not be 100% accurate but I believe that people will not be too upset with me seeing as these characters are kinda left up to personal interpretation.)_**

 ** _HEY GUYS! So umm, basically there was an issue and i lost all that I had written for this fic (about 8 chapters) and I was annoyed so I took a break from writing only to want to come back and not be able too... I'm really struggling to get back into writing but I'm trying, just know they're will be a delay with this story being uploaded and I may even modify this chapter. I will however upload the first chapter I have written about Russia in hope that no one will be to upset with me._**


End file.
